


Under the same sky...

by Yohao88



Category: Free!
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88





	Under the same sky...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlisonLynn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonLynn93/gifts).



My gift for the New Year Exchange: Rin and Haru chilling out by the pool at night, after a late training together, just happy of being around each other. I gave it a little fantasy touch cause I thought the starry sky had to be the main feature. Hope you like it! ♥


End file.
